


Naruto's Mom doesn't believe in him anymore

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal creampie, Creampie, F/M, MILF, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Shotacon, Squirting, doggystyle, ntr, redhead, sloppy blowjob, throat slop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Tired of her loser son losing to Sasuke constantly and Naruto's dad not giving her any pleasure. Kushina Uzumaki decides to take out her frustrations both sexual and not by offering her body to Sasuke.Update 2/23: Added an epilogue and adressed some "lore" issues.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Naruto's Mom doesn't believe in him anymore

“Damn, that Sasukeeeeee.” Kushina Uzumaki growled, watching Sasuke train from a nearby bush. The Uzumaki matriarch had gotten tired of hearing her son Naruto complain time and time again about being out done by him constantly and with the upcoming academy exams, she could not bear to hear him moaning and crying about it. She loved Naruto, she really did but she had to admit that he was a loser crybaby, especially compared to Sasuke now that she was seeing him in action but her attention was less focused on his techniques and more focused on what he was packing in those shorts!

The edgy teen ninja had been training in nothing but a light shirt and his shorts which showed off a sizable bulge that made the redheaded MILF swoon and ovaries kicking into breeding overdrive. She could see it bouncing and nearly spilling out of his shorts with every move. Not to mention how hunky he looked for a twelve year old, a spry figure but lean with muscle. It didn’t matter to her that he was underaged, with a dick that size he was practically grown.

Kushina had been without a real dicking in such a long time, she couldn’t even remember the last time she orgasmed and it was all her husband Minato’s fault. Her average dicked husband was such a poor lover but he made up for it with his big heart and that’s why she loved him. However big hearts weren’t going to satisfy her lust or make Naruto stop crying so it was then when her plan was devised. 

She would knock out two birds with one stone, and she would offer her body to the young boy in exchange for letting Naruto beat him in their exam. She bit her lip as she began to imagine him tossing her on his bed and fucking her senseless. She wanted to be someone’s bitch, someone’s little slut. But Naruto’s father was too much of a pussy to do anything other than missionary and the occasional blowjob. She’d let the young Sasuke in her ass, pussy and mouth. She’d drain his balls dry until morning and then fuck him some more afterwards. It was a fool proof plan, assuming Sasuke was into older women and she was confident that she managed to keep her body still looking good despite having a kid not being able to train much herself.

Kushina then slipped away unnoticed back to her house to prepare as she would make her move under the cover of darkness….

/-/

Bundled in a heavy set of robes, Kushina made her way to the Uzumaki household, deciding to enter through the front door instead of attempting to sneak into Sasuke’s room from a window or other such entrance. The last thing she wanted was to appear as if she was an intruder and get hacked to bits by the frightened young ninja. 

When she arrived, she knocked on the door and within seconds, Mikoto Uchiha answered the door.

“Kushina? What a surprise!” Mikoto exclaimed. “What brings you to our house this late? Is something wrong?”  
  
“Oh um, there’s nothing wrong at all. I just need to speak to Sasuke.”   
  
“What about? Is my son in trouble? I know he’s been beating your son pretty badly in their matches, I keep telling him to go easy on him but he won’t listen.”   
  
“It’s not related to that, I just want to get to know the boy a little better. We’ve been friends for some time and I haven’t had a chance to really know your son.”   
  
“Well I doubt he wants to be friends with you but you can try talking to him if you’d like. I am a bit concerned about a woman your age wanting to befriend a young boy….”   
  
“I don’t know what you could be insinuating Mikoto. You’ve known me since we were children. I only want the most wholesome things for your big and strong Sasuke.” Kushina nodded.”   
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. Well come in, leave your shoes at the door. His room is just down the hall there. I have a few chores to do before I head to bed so I will leave you to it.” Mikoto then turned to leave the room as Kushina walked in and took off her shoes, waiting for her to leave before sprinting to Sasuke’s room and knocking on the door.

“Sasuke? It’s Uzumaki-Senpai. Do you mind letting me in? I want to talk for a bit.”  
  
“.....Sure.” Sasuke responded in a monotone voice from the other side of the door.

Kushina slid it open and stepped inside, seeing Sasuke across the room on his bed. He started to speak, “What’s with sudden visit Uzu-” unable to finish his sentence as Kushina closed the door behind her and immediately disrobed causing Sasuke’s mouth to drop open wide. Underneath the robes, Kushina was wearing a pair of black stockings that just ended at where her thighs began, the mountain of flesh covering them, spilling over the sides of the legging. Above them was a black garter belt, that connected up to a see through red corset that left nothing to the imagination. Her crotch was bare except for a red pair of panties that had been absolutely consumed by the gelatinous globes that hung off her glutes. Her double J cup tits could barely be contained within the corset itself and Sasuke could see her large pink areolas and hard nipples through the see through fabric. Ultimately the years had been kind to Kushina’s physique, still keeping a toned figure with plenty of MILFy thickness where it counted. Hell there wasn’t even a single wrinkle or blemish on her, her skin was as radiant as ever.

Sasuke blushed and tried his best to look away respectfully as much his horny pre-tene urges made him want to look, “Uzumaki Senpai, you're dressed so…”  
  
“Lewd? That’s the point, my boy. I want you to see what’s yours for tonight?”   
  
“What’s mine?”   
  
“Mmmph, don’t look away now. I want you to watch.” Kushina spun around and spread her cheeks for Sasuke, pulling apart her bountiful cheeks to show him the fat pussy and cute puckered hole that awaited him. Her labia hung heavy from her snatch, spilling past the fabric of her panties for a delicious looking cameltoe. Sasuke couldn’t help but look, feeling cock grow hard and his pants and throb upwards to try and escape. Kushina then began to throw her ass back, clapping her cheeks together repeatedly to show off her thickness.

In response, Sasuke pulled his cock free from his pants, not caring about the uncouthness of the situation. To which Kushina smiled and turned around, this time lifting and bouncing her breasts. “This can be all yours as long as you let Naruto beat you in the exam. Do we have a deal?” Kushina said in a demure voice as she began walking towards Sasuke and the throbbing erection he had just removed from his pants.

“Man of few words I see, I’ll take that as a yes.” Sasuke nodded to make sure she knew what he wanted and saw her line-of-sight dip down towards his crotch whilst a playful smile spread across her face. “Let me start by taking care of your cock with my mouth…. Master Ninja.” The way she said those last two words sent trembles down Sasuke’s spine.

“You know, you're so much bigger than my husband and I bet Naruto too. Does it slow you down during fights? I bet all that backed up semen that you’ve been keeping in there must be making your balls real heavy. You need a woman like me to get them nice and empty before a fight.” 

“I.. um.. Never thought about how much they slowed me down.”

“You can’t fight with over stuffed balls as the old saying goes. I;m going to suck you dick now and I’m gonna need you to stay real still… okay?”

As soon as she finished her sentence, Kushina descended down to a squat so that her lips were in perfect alignment with the underside of Sasuke’s monstrous meat tower she had spent the last few minutes admiring. In position, she could feel her body getting warmer, a needy radiation starting from her womb and shooting out through her body, spurred on at the thought of what she was about to do.

At the sight of Sasuke’s foreskin-gloved cocktip and his perfectly smooth pubis that was nothing like the disgusting forest of pubes and circumcised dick of her husband, excitement was the only emotion that Kushina knew how to feel. Similarly, trailing her eyes from the delightful scented tip of his erection down along 10 inches of wrist-thick cockflesh littered with wriggling blood vessels and pair of heavy looking balls, stuffed to the brim with cum and drenched in the same potent musk she had just now been introduced to served only to drag her heart rate into an elated flutter.

Within seconds of her descent, the positive affect that flourished within her demanded action from her frame. Without a single thought on what it was she was trying to achieve, Kushina parted her lips and stabbed her skull downward to impale Sasuke’s katana straight into her mouth. Unfamiliar with his shaft and all of its orifice-testing girth, the spread of its virile flavor across her tongue and the stretching of her throat and esophagus around its meat drew a slight wince from her. It was only when her spread lips were kissed against the smooth root of his cock that something resembling a ‘reaction’ was wrought from her.

At the exact same moment she hilted his cock down her throat, Kushina produced a throatily-exaggerated *GLUCK~!* noise whose foundation was rooted in sounds made as the beginnings of her mucus-glazed esophagus flesh was forced to accommodate Sasuke’s cock.

Past the production of this noise, action became her foremost priority. She wrenched her cock-spread lips back up through a pressurized ascent along Sasuke’s cock. Careful to squish her plump lips against the branching assortment of finger-thick blood vessels that extended across and away from his cum vein as she went, the stopping point for her surge came at the point where even the lengthiest of these veins ended: the beginnings of Sasuke’s glans.

Here, Kushina spiked her gullet downwards again. Paying no mind to the outflow of saliva from the corners of her lips, she effortlessly punched the entirety of her lover’s length back into her mouth’s humid embrace. 

This time, however, she took the full length of his foreskin along with her. By tightening her lips’ impression against the base of his glans and contracting the walls of her throat throughout her plunge, Kushina successfully peeled the hood from its envelopment of his cocktip down to a position bunched up at the beginnings of his cocktrunk. In doing so, every inch of throatflesh that she pressed his member across beyond this point was exposed to contact with his super sensitive shaft, drawing a gasp from the normally quiet Sasuke.

All of these happenings were events that Kushina had intended to subject herself to right from the moment she plugged Sasuke’s cock between her lips. Minato just barely reached her tonsils so her first instinct upon exposure to his member was to dutifully slurp every spec of of his length and push it down into her stomach.

After establishing a wild metronome of elevation and depression that regularly ‘hid’ Sasuke’s cock within her gullet, she differentiated the halves of her motion pattern with efforts to this end. First, she allowed her saliva to flow as it wished, and intentionally squeezed wads of throatslop from her gullet out of her mouth in the form of noisy and extremely mild wretches produced each time she slipped her lips up to the nose of his member. Only seconds after initiating these things, the plunge-fucking of her skull acquired a soundtrack in the form of sodden *GLORPS* produced as she hilted his member into her esophagus, and horrid *SCHLLRPPS!* that sounded out through each of her ascents. Mutually rooted in the fluttered discharges of lubrication that she released at the beginning of her plunging cycles, the volume of these noises was guaranteed to worsen provided Kushina continued with her ministrations for long enough.

Needless to say, she intended to.

Once comfortable with the amount of disgusting noise that she created with her throating, Kushina turned her attention to the quality of this act itself. In a transition that only required seconds from her, her focus was turned towards manipulating her mouthcunt in a manner that would see Sasuke’s pre-cum smeared against her gullet over the course of several seconds.

The foundation of these efforts was a mixture of squeezing and scrubbing. Throughout any given plunge of her skull, Kushina ruthlessly squeezed the puffy depths of her throat against Sasuke’s cock to the point at which her orifice was made to seem narrower—and to a point less pliant—than it was in reality. Simultaneously, she rolled the face of her tongue in clockwise rotations from the underside of his shaft around the entirety of its girth. These acts pushed the sticky gunk accumulating in her throat up into her mouth where she glazed his shaft in the fruits of his labor. This helped to lessen the painfully obscene bulge in her throat. This combined with a regimen of swallowing against the meat in the throat prevented her from choking regularly, pushing whatever she couldn’t get to leak down his cock into into her stomach alongside grotesque quantities of precum and murky throatslop.

For once, her approach towards this task was actually quite natural. As she worked, depraved celebrations rang out through her mind at a volume that placed them in direct competition with the rampant *GLORP-PLORP-GLRUCK-SCHLRSH * chains produced by her metronome. 

“ _Mmm, Sasuke-kun... Your cock is so delicious_ .” she thought to herself. “Y _ou deserved to have every woman and your leg, throating your cock just as I am, you stud_ . _From now on I am yours, my husband will never touch me again as long as your around._ ”

Energized by her musing, Kushina moved from the first ‘phase’ of Sasuke’s blowjob to its last without a moment’s notice. After passing a short glance up towards the boy’s face and marking the strained stimulation mapped out there, she concluded her ravenous throating metronome with an especially affectionate nuzzle of her lips against his crotch. Mushing the congested bloat of her esophagus against his wriggling member with added pressure in the process, she lingered here briefly before initiating a lubrication-slogged slide of her lips back up along his member. Eyes focused up at his face all the while, she prolonged this ascent until a pressurized *PLORP~!* signaled the extraction of his cock from her mouth.

Lips free for the first time in minutes, she wasted no time in applying them to a very different kind of stimulation for her lover. 

“How does it feel Sasuke-kun? Did I make your throbbing cock feel better?” she asked, warmly. “You did hold still for me like a good boy, but you were awfully quiet while I sucked you good with my tight throat...”

“This is amazing, Uzumaki Senpai… d-don’t stop!” 

Kushina smiled and did just as he asked. Briefly furrowing her brow, she squeezed a wadded mixture of pre-cum and salivaat that remained caked to the beginnings of her esophagus up through her throat and into her mouth. This done, she leaned forward within her squat and parted her lips directly above Sasuke’s cock as one might in preparation to engulf the tip of a modestly-sized straw.

Subsequently, her spat up lubrication began to flow. Second by second, a disquietingly muddy, pale-white goo began flowing from between her lips down into a tempting drizzle across the recently-cleaned nose of Sasuke’s glans. Flow moderated by the narrow parting of her lips, she artificially elongated its release so as to create as much pleasure for Sasuke as she could.

And then, she exacerbated it. The very moment she ran out of slop to drain out of her mouth, she stabbed her right palm into a firm envelopment of the beginnings of Sasuke’s erection. In an instant, the majority of the lubrication she had drooled out was impressed against his cock with the punishing tightness that only a makeshift orifice could provide.

Not surprisingly, the response that she had hoped to derive from this was provided to her almost simultaneously. Before her fingers could settle into the formation of their cocksleeve, a boy-sized palm was thrust into contact with the hair at the edge of her skull.

Cued, Kushina simply turned her skull upwards and smiled.

“Y-You’re driving me crazy, Uzumaki-Senpai! It feels like my penis is about to explode, s-so jus’ let me cum down your throat already!”

“Ara ara~ Now that’s much better .” she started, smiling. “If that’s how you feel, you can drain out as much as you want. I’ll drink every last drop of your cum, Sasuke-kun..”

Far from idle while she spoke, Kushina began ‘making good’ on her promise well before she finished speaking. After assuring Sasuke verbally, she adjusted her stroking of his length into a glans-focused piston-pumping that fed a repeating chain of *SCHLP* and *SCHLORP* noises out into the open air. Then, as if teased into further action by the globs of precum wrung out into her palm, she parted her cock-greased lips to present the drool-plastered confines of her mouth up at Sasuke to fuel his stimulation further.

Seconds into her display, she plunged a final nail into the boy’s stimulatory coffin by sealing her lips for a second time.

When next her lips parted, a blow was struck directly against the load of semen packed into the root of Sasuke’s cock.

“Because that’s what every big strong Ninja deserves: a dutiful woman that can drain out all of his fertile sperm.”

As soon as these words hit his ears, Sasuke’s godlike willpower failed him. Subjected to a concentrated surge of pleasure conducted from his brainstem down into his crotch, he involuntarily produced a desperate upward thrust of his crotch that in turn forced a heady thread of congested semen through the length of his cumvein. Nearly matching his forearm in length, its beginnings were draped from the underside of Kushina’s nose down to the base of her upper lip before its majority was dumped into her waiting mouth.

If allowed, every chunked thread of off-white semen packed into his balls would have followed a similar trajectory. However, Kushina’s plans for them were very different. Having predicted the eruption of Sasuke’s cock down to the exact second that it occurred, the caking of her upper lip with nut saw her surge forward before a second strand of seed could escape his length. Lips parted, she messily hilted his spewing shaft down her throat from tip to root just in time for another thread of semi-solid nut to erupt down through the beginnings of her esophagus.

Again subjected to concentrated amounts of his musk further energy was plugged into her frame seemingly out of nowhere. Undaunted by the thick consistency of his nut, she began to swallow against his member with a hurried effort that funneled a sodden *GLORP~* out into the open air, she timed each of her subsequent gulps to the stuttered spurting of semen strands through Sasuke’s length whilst gurgles and *BLORTS* rumbled out of her skull.

Denied the ability to dwell on the growing pool of semi-solid nut she was creating within her stomach, Kushina managed to squeeze the contents of every single jizz strand that was blurted out into her esophagus. Each carried into her stomach without losing more than a fraction of its volume to the inner lining of her esophagus, the prowess that she displayed in this almost made it seem as though she was gulping down a far thinner fluid.

Similarly, as she lacked the single-minded focus to muse about the finer details of Sasuke’s experience, the subjects that consumed her thoughts were allowed to drift in a very different direction:

The finer details of her own experience.

_“God, he’s filling me to the brim! I’m so glad I skipped dinner so I could take it all. I don’t want him to stop pumping all of his cock juice into my belly, it's so goddamn hot! I can feel it violating my throat as if he was breeding my mouth with his thick semen. In all my years with Minato, I’ve never ever felt this way..._

While preoccupation of this sort was not what Kushina had intended for herself during Sasuke’s release, her diversion ultimately reaped a result that she could not have obtained any other way.

She felt her pussy erupt into her panties, soiling them in her juices as she came just from sucking him off, something she hadn’t ever expected was possible. This sudden orgasm nearly made her choke on the torrent of semen still flowing from Sasuke’s dick hole. The busty MILF was able to quickly recover and continued her chorus of gulps against Sasuke's girth until he’d spent his load in it’s entirety. She took a second to collect herself before wrenching his shaft from the tight confines of her throat, some cum mixed slop spilling from her mouth and on to her tits as it dragged what was still stuck to his ten inch length. Kushina, completely acting on lustful instinct wiped her mouth off before kissing Sasuke, their lips mashing awkwardly together as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. The inexperienced Sasuke, fumbled his tongue around hers and let her suck on his big pink organ while she stroked his messy cock.

  
“I want you to fuck me, Sasuke. You know what that means?”   
  
“I have an idea.” Sasuke said with bated breath as she pulled away from him and climbed on the bed with him. Sasuke discarded his pants while Kushina removed her panties and spread her legs for the young ninja.

Sasuke’s primal instincts knew what to do and he pounced on her, his glans kissed her pussy for a split second before it slid all the way in. Kushina muffled her cries with her hand as to not alert Mikoto in the other room, arching her body in an uncontrollable thrash of pleasure. Until this moment, she hadn’t known how much she wanted him to ram every inch of that titanic monstercock inside her…but now she knew.

SCHLAP! Kushina tossed her head back, grabbing a pillow and biting it to stop herself from screaming as he penetrated her, stretching her pussy more than it had ever been. Her eyes flew back just as her tongue rolled out, unable to process the maddening array of sensations pounding her skull. “Uah! Haahn--!” She wrapped her thick thighs around Sasuke’s hips as he started to ram her, plunging his throbbing naginata all the way up to her cervix and bulging her tight belly! The bulge struck the bottoms of her tits with every thrust, making her perfect udders jiggle and bounce, bounce, bounce along to the rhythm. He treated her brutishly, like the proud warrior he was. Once he’d accommodated himself with her insides, he pitched further forwards, planting his palms on the bed as he lifted her lower body into the air. Kushina hissed between her teeth, staring at her own bulging belly as he started to SLAM her cunt with all his power and passion! SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAPF! His balls danced up and down in the air, gurgling and sloshing with so much virile, overpowering jizz that they WHAPPED her asscheeks heavily whenever they made contact. He plunged her cunt like he was trying to turn her inside out, making her squeak and groan and gurgle in savage lust while her boobs clap, clap, clapped over her face.

Kushina’s legs bounced helplessly in the air as he fucked her mating press style, not stopping for anything, rearranging her insides with a ferocity she’d never seen. Even her weak whimpers for mercy did nothing to stop his hips; he launched thrust after jackhammering thrust into her, trusting her body to hold even as he passed rock-chipping levels of force. And her body did hold, but that said nothing of how her belly contorted and bulged, stretched and lurched and strained around the enormity rutting inside of it. She gurgled pathetically as she hit a harsh orgasm, toes curling near Sasuke’s shoulders as she squirted all over the base of his thrusting cock. “Aaahnn!”

She then proceeded to throw her hand up to stop Sasuke’s rutting, confusing the boy for a second. He pulled out of her assuming something had gone wrong being that her vagina seem to have a sprung a leak but this turned out not to be the case as she merely position herself on all fours and stuck her ass up high in the air, giving it a powerful smack to get her assflesh rippling nad waving it enticingly for him. Sasuke got up on his knees to meet the large beast of an ass and aspired to tame it. Grabbing hold and thrusting his cock inside, to which Kushina threw her ass back with each thrust, WHAPPING her bubblebutt against his charging hips with all the power she could muster. “Uhn! Uhn! Fuah!” Spittle burst from her lips as he barrelled that brutal cock jiutsu balls-deep, digging the head somewhere behind her tits each and every time. If his dick were any bigger, he could likely ram it up her ass and have it pop out of her mouth. The thought made her tingle something bad, and she winced as she came again, soaking the bed with her naughty squirt. To which, Sasuke grunted and clenched his muscles, erupting inside Kushina. She saw stars, feeling that hot, cataclysmic rush of semen flood her womb and proceed to inflate it – drastically. Her belly swelled around Sasuke’s colossal load, bigger and bigger by the second, until it touched the bedl and blossomed outwards. 

Sasuke rested in her pussy for a long minute, panting heavily, occasionally rocking his hips back and forth to massage his massive dick in her inner folds – before, finally, pulling back and out. His cock was slathered in slime from base to tip, drizzling runny ropes of ballsnot and pussyjuice on his bedsheets.Kushhina twitched and squirmed as he pulled out, clawing pitifully at the edges of the bed, small gasps bursting from her lips. With a final squelch, he popped his monstercock out of her – still rock-hard and raging with lust, while Kushina’s cunt gaped and winked and oozed a thick tide of semen across the sheets beneath her.

“Unnngh…”

“Not bad,” Sasuke complimented Kushina, throwing a lazy spank across her helpless ass. “Now, then – what next?”

“Next…?” Kushina picked herself up onto her knees and turned, amazed that her partner could still go on. Did all the kids his age have this much stamina? But, as she gazed at his still-hard member, she felt her own energy start to return. She grasped his meat once again and guided it to her lips, kissing his drooling tip while gazing into his eyes – then pushed it higher, and smooched her way down his throbbing urethral ridge, making sure to immerse each and every inch in her mouth’s soft caress. She was growing addicted to this and just couldn’t stop herself. “Mmhn…puah, puah…” Her tongue flicked out hungrily, and when she finally reached Sasuke's hanging balls, she buried her face deep between them and suckled like a whore. He grunted and clapped a palm over the back of her head, scrunching his fingers through her hair, pressing her deeper still. Encouraged, Kushina opened wide and rolled out her tongue like a pink carpet, proceeding to swirl her muscle in circles through swathes of hisballsack, while inhaling his musk. “Hnnn…”

Grasping his swollen balls, weighing them in her hands, she gave each of them a deep, tongue-swirling kiss before drawing back and shifting her focus to his shaft.She kissed his tip and swallowed his dick hole, stretching her sore jaw as far as it would go; Her neck bulging with his cockmeat. Suddenly the Sasuke’s monstercock was throbbing in her throat, and she began to rock back and forth, glurking and glurgling her way up and down his rock-hard member, desperate to smooch his balls while baking his dick inside her. Deeper and deeper she went, swaying as though hypnotised, grasping his thighs for support as she kneaded him inside her. Glurk…glurrrgk…sclurch… She felt Sasuke’s third orgasm approaching, and instead of shying away from it, she pressed herself all the way down to his hilt – swallowing up his base and gargling happily, clenching her gullet around every inch of his dick. He groaned as he exploded again, swelling her belly even further than before. As his high-pressure orgasm gurgled and sloshed into her belly, Kushina slid a hand between her thighs and masturbated like a total whore, listening to the squelching of her own throat and the moans of her Sasuke truly giving in to the debauched moment… Sasuke packed her so full of jizz that hot, white spunk jettisoned from her nose but even then she didn’t stop suckling. She rocked back and forth…back and forth…massaging out every last glob of his load, until at last the stream ran dry. Then she leaned back, drawing herself all the way off of his cock so she could set her jaw and grin crookedly at him.

“That makes three now and I can see you're still rock hard. Is there anything else I can do for you… Master ninja?” She said with a quiver in her voice, her heart beating at a million miles a minute, wanting nothing more to get back into the fray.

Sasuke’s eyes wandered to her behind and he said, “What can you do with that big old butt of yours?

“I can do alot of things with my Big. Fat. Butt.” She accenttuated every syllable and gave it another brutal smack. “You want to feel these fat juicy ass cheeks pumping around your cock Sasuke.”  
  
“Y-yes Ma’am.”   
  
“I think you mean, you want to feel my Big. Fat. Butt around your cock, Uzumaki senpai.

  
“Yes, I want to feel your Big. Fat. Butt. around my cock, Uzumaki-Senpai.” Sasuke stuttered, not used to using such dirty language.

“Then that is what you will get.” Kushins said, lifting him into a sitting position, and then squatted over his lap. “Mrrgh…” She started to BUCK her hips ferociously up and down, exerting herself to bounce her ass all over his cock. Sasuke grasped his hilt to hold his monster steady, so it dug up into the valley of her sweating asscheeks. Soon her butt was pop, pop, clop-ing down on his pelvis with each pump, and they were both crying out in tender bliss, their open mouths inches from one another. Sasuke’s fingers dug into Kushina’s back, while hers tugged pathetically at his hair; neither of them wanted this to end!

“You’re cock feels so good, grinding against my asshole.” Kushina whispered in his ear. “You love my ass the most don’t you.…”

Sasuke grunted – and brought an open palm down on Kushina’s asscheek. THWAP! They both cried out as pleasurable pain rippled through them. “Yes! I love it so much…”

“That’s my boy” Kushina said, and silenced him by shoving her chest over his face. Sasuke groaned against her for a moment, then helped pull her jiggling tits free and trapped one of her stiff nipples between his lips, sucking hungrily on her fat titty. Kushina had never experienced such a thing in her life; she moaned out loud, resting her chin on Sasuke’s scalp and shaking as his tongue lashed the tip of her sensitive bud. “Hnn…fuah…yes more…!”

Sasuke closed his eyes as he suckled to focus on the sensations surrounding him. The wobbly slip-and-slide of Kushina’s fervent asscheeks, the heave of her chest against his face with each needy breath, the pinpricks of her nails on his head…and the sensations that rang out from her, too: his own fat fuck rod throbbing between her asscheeks, its heat radiating into her oh-so-needy pussy, his rock-hard chest grinding against her belly while he squeezed her slender shoulders over him… They were driving each other into a state of overwhelming desire, making themselves immeasurably horny before he inevitably was inside her again. Plap, plap, plap, plap! The noise of her ass colliding with Sasuke’s pelvis was the lewdest sound Kushina had ever heard it make. She moaned again, this time deep into his hair, while her eyes blurred and rolled back in their sockets. “Hnngh, Sasuke...” she murmured. “Have you…had enough…of this…?”

“Just a moment,” Sasuke said, and seized Uzumaki-Senpai’s slender waist tightly. She cried out as he started to lift and drop her violently, like a doll, slamming her ass down on his thighs with each powerful pump. He was using her asscheeks to jerk himself off, ramming his cock up her back all the way to her shoulderblades when her ass squished across his legs. She bit her lip as the pleasure she felt from having his cock rub against her asshol ran up her spine. As she bounced in his arms, Kushina clunged to his shoulders for dear life and chewed her bottom lip, drool dripping from her chin, totally helpless to stop what was happening--!

“Ungh! Ungh! Fffgh…” Sasuke suddenly lifted Kushina clear away from his cock, just before the constant slapping of her asscheeks around his hilt could trigger a thundering orgasm. He fell back with her straddling his waist, both of them panting in the shadow of his upright, pulsing pillar. Kushina glared into Sasuke’s eyes , her chin on his collarbone, eyes needy with cock hunger.

Sasuke then attempted to push Kushina off of him and she rolled over in response. He then rose to his feet and she assumed the position once more.Throwing her ass high in the air, perking onto all fours as he grasped his cock in both hands and pumped it rhythmically. She looked like a true slut now, her thick ass and drooling pussy on full display, her tongue drooping from her mouth, panting for each precious breath…! She wanted his cock inside of her ass, just as much as he wanted did. As he lowered his broad, throbbing tip to her puckered pink asshoel, she immediately pressed herself back, moaning as her anus squished across his pink cockhead.

Sasuke proceeded to squeeze her right asscheek in his fist, squishing insurmountable banks of flesh between his fingers. Kushina’s back arched in a catlike gesture of pleasure, and she nodded while growling low in her throat. Sasuke let out a long exhale, then took hold of her handlebar hips and started to push forwards. Despite having already done this position, Sasuke was intent on taking his time to enjoy her ass fully.

He pushed forwards and down while she pressed backwards and up, her thick back arching more and more as he pumped her. Soon her chest was grinding bed, her cheek pressed into a puddle of splooge, looking back over her shoulder as Sasuke leaned further and further over her…!

SCHLOP!

They both gasped as Sasuke’s cock suddenly slipped all the way in pushing past her virgin asshole’s defensesm gaping her out four or five times her natural limit! Her anus stretched to accommodate him like a rubber glove several sizes too small; she’d never return to normal again, not after this. Her taut belly bulged out around the shape of Sasuke’s cock, because it had no other choice; his girth forced her internal organs aside as it gouged all the way up her anal cavity.! “Hooohn!” she cried, pursing her lips while her eyes tipped back in an ahegao to end all ahegaos. Her thighs clenched madly, toes curling as Sasuke tried to adjust to the incredible, tight squeeze. He was in just as dazed a state, his expression glazed with love and lust, his mouth open, panting thick breaths of air as he prepared himself for what came next…

He started to thrust, rocking his hips as slowly and steadily as he could at first, feeling her inner walls start to give way to his colossal cock. It was rough going; she squeezed him so tight that movement seemed almost impossible, and as he moved, the bulge in her belly, shifted back and forth back and forth… They struggled not to cum from the joint sensation of stretching and being stretched, but both of them knew it couldn’t end here.

“O-Okay,” Sasuke murmured at last, barely coherent in the depths of desire. “I’m…gonna go all-out. Are you ready?”

“Mrrgh…just hurry up and…do it,” Kushina hissed, bracing herself. That was all Sasile needed to hear; a moment later, he threw his hips forwards in a massive, powerful thrust! CLOP! Every inch of his cock vanished into Kushina, bulging her almost to her stomach as slick, clear cuntjuice fired in every direction! She squeaked and gurgled, but Sasuke was already drawing his hips back for another noisy thrust, and another, and another! SCHLOP, CLOP, CLOP, CLOP--! He pounded through her resistance, reshaping her insides with brutal power and precision. It was only with a large effort of willpower they kept themselves from cumming, knowing that their eventual orgasm would be strong enough to obliterate their minds. They rutted with all the force of monsters, SLAMMING hips to ass with all their strength. Each time they collided, sweat flew from Kushina rippling asscheeks, and she uttered a croaking note of bliss. “Fu-u-uck!” she choked through walls of blazing pleasure; she clawed bed floor with both hands.. She’d never felt this good in her life – and neither had Sasuke who by now was on the verge of weeping in his efforts not to cum. He pounded Kushina hard and fast, making his cock vanish into her hot, clenching asshole three of four times a second, his hips a blur! His balls flung back to collide with his own asscheeks before SCHLAPPING against her thighs, spanking her again and again and again! Drool and sweat added to the liquids flecking the floor, abundant evidence of the sheer ecstasy they shared.

Sasuke reached around Kushina and hooked a hand into her mouth, tugging at her inner cheek while her tongue lashed across his knuckles. His other hand rested on her waist, holding her tight against his forceful thrusts. SCHLAP, SCHLAP, CLOP, SCHLAP~! He fired jolts of precum directly into her anus, flooding her intestine before he’d even hit his true orgasm. That moment was fast approaching, though, and both of them knew it. They were almost afraid of what was to come, but neither would shy away from the edge: they were about to experience the greatest pleasure of their lives.

“Fuck me – harder!!” Kushina hissed, trying and failing to lift her chest from the bed. Face-down, ass-up was the natural position for such intense breeding, her ass clapping and rippling wildly under the nonstop rampage of Sasuke’s hips. “Nnghk!”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” Sasuke cried out again, His hips became a true blur – SCHLOP CLOP CLOP SCHLOP CLOP SCHLOP--! – while he fishhooked Kushina’s mouth and squeezed her waist even tighter. He couldn’t fill his lungs with enough air to keep going; he had to end this now, and both of them knew it. Urged on by their encroaching twin-orgasm, Sasuke rammed his Rival’s mom’s fat ass without mercy, driving himself over the edge! “Oh--!”

Both of their eyes widened, then rolled back in a wild ahegao as they came at the exact same time, Kushina squirting from her pussy while Sasuke exploded a massive, bathtub-flooding load into her guts! Kushina’s belly bloated even farther, swelling and swelling beneath her until it was forced outwards and around her hips; within moments, she was sprawling on her own gut like a waterbed, her face a mask of sheer pleasure. Sasuke kept thrusting over her, gurgling and moaning, clinging to the big momma as he bucked every – last – drop of his orgasm into her.

Afterwards, their sweaty bodies lay tangled in a heap, his on top of hers, neither of the two lovers saying a thing. Sasuke’s hand brushed across Kushina’s waist and he gave her a loose embrace. A moment later, she pulled the twelve year old up to her lips and gave him a tongue filled kiss. They pulled together, and Sasuke shivered as their lips met.

“So are you going to let my son with his exam?” she murmured under her breath. When they finished their kiss, Sasuke replied… “Only if we can keep doing this...:”  
  
“That can be arranged.” Kushina smiled, hugging the boy tight.

/Epilogue/

“Mom!” Naruto yelled barreling into the living area of their house, holding a piece of paper. “Mom? Where are you?"

Naruto heard some rustling and rumbling from the back and out came his mom, adjusting her robe;her hair an absolute mess.

"Mom, you like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, Naruto I think I was on the right side of the bed, haha. But no I wasn't sleeping just doing some chores. Is everything okay? Kushina asked, feigning ignorance about what happened today while a white slime drooled down her thighs.

Naruto held out the paper in front of him, "I passed my Chunin exam! You should seen how I totally floored Sasuke!"

"Oh I bet you did Naruto. I'm so proud of you. Say why don't you go find your dad in the market and spend the day with him. Mommy's feeling a little under the weather right now and just wants a little alone time.”   
  
“I understand, Mom. I’m sure me and dad will find something to do. See ya later!” Naruto ran out of the room as faster as he came inside, Kushina turning and smirking as she went back into Naruto’s bedroom where a naked and hard Sasuke was awaiting her.

“Is he gone?” Sasuke said, stroking his long member as Kushina tossed off her robe, revealing her sweaty naked body and getting into bed with the twelve year old ninja.   
  
“Yes, he was very happy that he won his exam but I think we know who the real winner is.” Kushina said, hugging up against Sasuke’s little body and nuzzling his neck.

  
“This is his bedroom, isn’t it?”   
  
“Is that an issue? We could always move into my husband’s bed if that would be better for you, Sasuke.”   
  
“No, No. Naruto’s bed is just fine. He owes me that at least for that kick that he gave me during that match.”   
  
“I hope I can make up for losing out on the exam, darling.” Kushina went in for a kiss that Sasuke reciprocated in kind, the pair making out furiously as Kushina slid around and straddle Sasuke’s lap, his throbbing erection going up against her massive crack. She reached back and pushed it in between her cheeks and began to grind against it as their tongues danced around each other.   
  
“Ah forget that stupid exam, I’ll just pass the next one. Your son can have that little win.” Sasuke said in between kisses.   
  
“Why don’t we shut up about that little bitch and you get to fucking my ass before his limp dick Dad gets back?”   
  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” The two lovers were both breathing heavy, Kushina lifted up to let him slip inside her asshole as she buried him in her tits.

The two had a few hours and they were going to spend them to the fullest intent and Kushina vowed for every time Sasuke bested Naruto, her pussy would be waiting for him.


End file.
